I Missed You, My Love
by Faile379
Summary: What if Galbatorix had a daughter? What if she was in love with Murtagh, and he in love with her? Yeah pretty crappy summary. My first fanfic, so please just try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so please have mercy on me. May contain spoilers, so you may or may not want to read**.

_**Chapter 1**_

_Where am I? _I thought.

I was lying on the ground completely lost. Then my senses started to come back to me. I was lying on the ground in the Burning Plains. My sword was just out of my reach. I had been knocked in the head and now I was lying on the ground.

The battle raged around me. I got up and picked up my sword. I had to find Nasuada. I looked everywhere, but I couldn't find her.

_Where IS she? _I thought.

Then I heard someone shouting. They were shouting "A ship! A ship is coming up the Jeit River!" I looked at the river and, sure enough, there was a ship coming up the river. Then I spotted Eragon and Saphira flying toward the ship. Eragon stopped there a moment then came back.

There was something rising on the enemy's side. It was a dragon! Galbatorix had gotten another egg to hatch! I ran toward the Rider and Dragon just as Eragon and Saphira shot after them. I got there as Eragon was fighting the Rider. I saw the Dragon and it had red scales that were as bright as rubies.

"You!" Eragon shouted as he ripped the helmet off the other Rider. It was him. The man I had thought to be dead. The man I was in love with. It was Murtagh. Son of Morzan. And now he was a Rider loyal to Galbatorix.

"Murtagh!" I yelled.

"Stay out of this, Adora!" said Eragon, but I ignored him. I walked up to Murtagh and looked at him. He looked at me then turned back to Eragon who he had held by magic and unable to move.

Eragon started to tell Murtagh that he didn't have to follow Galbatorix. That he could come to this side. Murtagh laughed and said that that was impossible. That he and Thorn- his dragon- had sworn loyalty to Galbatorix in the Ancient Language. Then Murtagh told Eragon about who his father was. Who their father was. Eragon didn't want to believe it. Then Murtagh took Zar'roc from Eragon and said that the sword should have gone to the eldest brother , not the Murtagh looked at me.

"You're coming with me ." he said. I opened my mouth to protest, but he grabbed me. Eragon tried to protest as well, but he already had me on Thorn and we were rising above the ground.

**Yeah I know it kinda leaves stuf wide open, and I leaves stuff out. It's probably really confusing. I promise the rest of the chapters will be better. I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is basically gonna be a flashback of how Murtagh and Adora met and all the backstory.**

**Reader300, thanx for the review it really made me feel good about my story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except my characters. **

Chapter 2

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and everyone was happy. The Queen had just given birth to a baby girl. Her name was Adora, and King Galbatorix was thrilled to have a child._

_The King's most loyal Dragon Rider, (the last left besides himself) Morzan was with the King along with his his son, Murtagh. Murtagh was about 2 years old and was fascinated by the little princess. _

"_Isn't she beautiful?" asked Galbatorix. Morzan agreed and Murtagh nodded his head. Adora had midnight black hair and big green eyes. Murtagh thought she was pretty. The Queen died shortly afterward and the King was devistated._

_Murtagh was 9 nd he was playing with the 7 year old princess._

"_Can't catch me Adora!" he taunted. He started running and she was close behind. She cought up to him and tackled him._

"_Got ya!" she said. _

"_That's not fair!" shouted Murtagh. " You weren't supposed to catch me!"_

"_Well I did, so ha!"she replied._

"_Murtagh, Adora! It's time to come eat!" said a voice. _

"_Coming father!" yelled Adora. "Race you back Murtagh."_

"_You're on!" he replied, and they sped off._

"_Murtagh! What happened?" Adora asked staring at the wound in his side._

"_Father got mad and threw his sword at me. Mother's really mad at him." He replied._

"_Come on Murtagh. We've gotta get that fixed up so you don't bleed to death." said Adora._

"_I'm fine." He said stubbornly._

"_No you're not! Come on!"she said_

_They went to see Allanna the Herbalist to get his wound dressed._

"_This is pretty bad." Said Allanna._

"_My father threw his swword at me." Said Murtagh. _

" _Well this will leave a scar." said Allanna._

"_That's Ok," said Murtagh. " I don't care."_

"_Murtagh, what are you doing?" asked Adora._

"_Leaving." was Murtagh's short reply._

"_Leaving? But why?" she asked._

"_To het away from my father." he said._

"_Getting away from your father seems a good idea. I wish I could get away from mine. We had a fight and he got mad. He tried to use your father's idea and threw his sword at me, but he doesn't have very good aim."said Adora._

"_Come with me!" said Murtagh. " We could leave this life behind forever! Leave it and never come back!" said Murtagh._

"_I'll go pack my stuff!" said Adora excitedly._

_Then a bell rang in the distance. Someone was were saying that Morzan was dead._

" _Time to go!" said Murtagh._

"_But I don't have any clothes!" said Adora. _

" _You can borrow some that are too small for me." said Murtagh._

" _Alright." she said._

_They left the castle in all the commotion and no one noticed they were gone until the were well away from Uru'bean"_

"_I'm sorry Adora. He's dead."said Arya._

"_NO!" she yelled. "No! How could this happen?" She was sobbing. She had just lost the love of her life. They had been planning on getting married after the fight and now he was gone. _

"_How could this have happened?" she thought. " I will kill my father for causing me this pain! I hate him!" _

**There's chapter2. I hope that answered a few questions.I'll get chapter 3 up As soon as possible. Keep on reading, and reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3. I know the last chapter was confusing with the whole not knowing when the scenes switched but my computer did something funny so I'm gonna try something different. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything except my characters.**

Chapter 3

"Take me back NOW!" I screamed. I couldn't see the ground anymore, we were high above the clouds, but I knew we couldn't be THAT far away from Eragon and the Varden.

"No." said Murtagh. His voice was emotionless, and when I twisted around in the saddle to look at him, his face was impassive.

"Why did you take me?" I asked him.

"Because Galbatorix told me to capture and bring back you and Eragon." He replied still emotionless.

"Then why did you take me and leave Eragon?" I asked. He looked at me, and I thought I saw a flash of guilt in his eyes. Then he looked away.

"He's my brother." He said.

"so." I said. "Why are you taking me to my father but leaving Eragon?"

" I told you," said Murtagh. "Eragon is my brother. You're not my sister, so…"

"You're right, I'm not your sister, Murtagh." I said. I was jurt. He was taking me back to my father- the man I hated the most in all if Alagaesia- and yet I was sure I was still in love with him. But he had claimed to love me, and noe he was taking me-his betrothed- back to Uru'baen and he left Eragon behind besause he was his brother.

" I just have one question, Murtagh." I said after a long pause.

"What?" he asked.

" How could you take me back to my father? I hate that man."

"Galbatorix told me to bring back you, Eragon, and Saphira."he said.

"Yes you've said that. This is getting very repetative. Tell me the reason you took me but left tham." I said getting tired of saying the same thing and getting the same answers over and over. It had been that way for about an hour. "Adora," he said. "I didn't want to bring any of you back. I was going to leave all of you there, but…" he stopped and looked at me.

"But what?" I asked.

" But when I saw you there I realizedi couldn't live without you anymor. I love you." He said. Then, without warning, he kissed me. I kissed him back for a moment before I pulled away.

"So you took me with you-" I started.

"Because I couldn't live without you. I missed you too much." Said Murtagh.

I missed you as well, my love." I said. He kissed me again and this time I didn't pull away. When he stopped kissing me, I sat facing formard in the saddle leaning against his chest.

"It's getting dark. We should make camp." I suggested after a few minutes.

"Good idea. I'll tell Thorn to land, and we'll make caamp. You look tired, and it's not easy to sleep while flying."said Murtagh.

When we were on the ground, we made camp. We built a fire and sat together. Talking while he held me. Talking about what we had done after he had been captured, which for me was pretty much helping to Varden.

"You should go to sleep." Murtagh told me after we had been talking for a few hours.

"As should you." I replied. He laughen and kissed my hair. I laid down to go to sleep, wondering what was so funny, and Murtagh was next to me. I fell asleep to him softly singing in the Ancient Language and gently stoking my hair.

_XXXXXXX_

I woke early in the morningto find that Murtagh was gone. Thorn was still asleep, so I went to find Murtagh. I found him next to a stream looking at the sunrise. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. He turned around and hugged me. He held me there for a while.

"I'm sorry, Adora."he finally said.

"It's alright, Murtagh. As long as you're with me it's alright." I said.

"I love you."he said.

I love you, too."he said.

"Come on." Said Murtagh. "We should leave so we can get to Uru'baen."

"Alright" I said.

We went back to camp where Murtagh woke Thorn, and I put out the fire. Then we climbed into the saddle and Thorn took off. It was quiet for awhile, then Murtagh asked me where I had gotten my sword. I told him the elves made it. Eragon had brought it to me from Ellesmera. Then he said Thorn wanted to talk with me, and he asked me if I would take down the barriers I had set around my mind.

"Alright." I told him, and removed them.

"_Hello."_said Thorn.

"_Hello."_was my reply.

"_Why all the formality?" _asked Murtagh.

"_Shut up."_I told him.

"_I was just curios about you."_said Thorn. _"I can see that you love Murtahg very much."_

"_I do. You were the one trying to break through the barriers of my mind before, aren't you?"_ I asked.

"_Yes, it was me."_said Thorn.

"_Could you two please include me in your conversation?" _asked Murtagh.

"_No." _Thorn and I said together. Thorn and I started to laugh and mUrtagh just looked annoyed.

"_Land Thorn." _Said Murtagh. _"There's Uru'baen."_

I looked down and there it was. The place I had run away from two years ago. I had hoped to never go back and yet here I was. We were able to land just outside the city and walk past the guards. We went to the palace and I saw the man I hated most.

"Murtagh, I see you have followed some of my orders by bringing my daughter back. Where are Eragon and Saphira?" said Galbatorix.

"They escaped."said Murtagh.

"Well then, I see you are incapable of following orders. So I need to teach you how to."said Galbatorix. Then Galbatorix muttered something in the Ancient Language and Murtagh dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Murtagh stopped yelling and I helped him up. I hugged him then stood in front of him.

"Oh…," said Galbatorix. "You care about him. How touching."

"Stay awayfrom him!" I said.

"Why should I?" asked Galbatorix. "He needs to be punished for his incompetance."

"It's not his fault!" I said.

" Eragon and Saphira were well protected."

"But you weren't?" asked Gablatorix.

"I'm capable if taking care of myself. I do not hold as much importance as Eragon and Saphira either" I replied.

"Well you are home now where you belong."he said.

"I'll never belong here! This isn't my home!" I shouted.

"Adora, calm down."whispered Murtagh. I turned around to look at him with fire in my eyes.

"Why should I?" I asked. I was still yelling. Murtagh hugged me and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Adora."he whispered.

"I know" I told him. I let go of him and turned to Galbatorix. I glared at him then said, "Why do you want me here? I know it's not because you want me to be 'home'."

" I want you here, because you are my daughter, and you could be…a Dragon Rider."said Galbatorix.

"I will NOT swear fealty to you Galbatorix!" I shouted.

Galbatorix took out two dragon eggs. The last two dragons besides Saphira and Thorn. He beckoned me forward. I started walking forward and Murtagh put a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and continued forward One of the eggs looked like a giant emerald. I took it from Galbatorix. I held it for a moment then the egg started to crack. A dragon with green scales, bright as emeralds. He walked up to me and I touchedit's head and on my right palm was a gedwey ignasia.

"Wow." I said. "I'm a Dragon Rider."

"That's amazing, Adora!"said Murtagh from behind me. "What's his name?"

"Soreth." I replied.

**Ok that's Chapter3. It's longer than the other chapters which is probably good. Chapter 4 won't be up for a while cuz I'm moving across the country so it's gonna be hard to post it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long things have been really crazy not to mention the MAJOR writers block I had. Hope you like it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eragon or any characters, except my own.**

Chapter 4

_Careful, little one! _Soreth told me as I just barely dodged Murtagh's sword. _Move with the sword as if it is a part of you._

_I know, I know. I don't need a lecture from you on sword fighting. Especially since you can't even hold a sword. _I replied.

Murtagh and I continued to spar for several more hours. Him trying to hit me and me gracefully moving out of the way so he couldn't hit me. That's how most of it went. A few times I managed to block him but then I ended up almost getting hit anyway. I needed practice. I hadn't sparred in a LONG time.

"You did well." Murtagh said when we were done.

"Thank you." I told him.

_He's right. You did well. _Soreth said.

_Thank you, Soreth. _I told him.

"Adora! Murtagh! Come here now there is someone I want you to meet." I heard my father's voice.

"Coming Your Highness!" said Murtagh.

I said nothing. I refused to think of Galbatorix as my father. Even though it had been a few weeks since I had got here and Soreth had hatched. I had somehow avoided swearing fealty to Galbatorix for this long. Maybe he thought because I was his daughter he thought I was already loyal to him. Well he was very wrong. Soreth was growing at an extraordinary rate. I wasn;t sure what to think. I didn't think dragons grew so fast. It had been only about three weeks and Soreth was already almost the same size as Thorn.

" This is…" started Galbatorix.

"AVA!" shouted Murtagh.

"MURTAGH!" shouted a girl who stepped out from behind Galbatorix. She had waist length red hair and blue eyes. She wore breeches like me and a shirt. Murtagh ran up ro her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! I've missed you so much!" she said.

"I've missed you too!" Murtagh said. Then he turned to me and said, "Adora, this is Ava. My sister."

_WHAT! _I thought. _I didn't know Murtagh had a sister! When did this happen? _

_I don't know, little one. _Soreth told me. _You've known him longer than I have. She looks like she's your age._

_You're right Soreth. _I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ava." I said to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Adora." She replied.

"I didn't know Murtagh had a sister." I said.

"That's because I asked him not to tell anyone." She said.

"Oh."

"Alright, everyone," said Galbatorix. "I'm sorry to break up the meeting, but dinner is ready and it is time to eat."

"FINALLY!" Murtagh and I said at the same time.

"Hungry?" asked Ava.

"STARVING!" said Murtagh and I, again at the same time.

We all laughed. Except of course, Galbatorix.

_FINALLY! Time for dinner! _Soreth told me.

_Go find Thorn and the two of you can go hunting. I'll tell Murtagh. _I said to him.

_Alright, _said Soreth. _Be careful little one._

_Aren't I always? _I asked him.

_No. _he said simply.

_You're right… I'm never careful._

_Just try for once, _he pleaded.

_Fine. Have fun hunting!_

_Goodbye little one._

_Bye. Be safe._

_YOU be safe._ He said, then flew off with Thorn to go hunting. We all sat down for dinner. Servants came in with the food, and we all ate in silence until Galbatorix spoke.

" How was training, Adora?" he asked.

"Fine." I replied.

"So, Ava, what have you been doing since you left?" asked Murtagh.

"Nothing really," she said. " Just running around Alagaesia."

"Is something wrong, Adora?" asked Galbatorix. "You've hardly touched your dinner."

"I'm just not hungry." I said.

"Earlier, you said you were starving." He said.

"Well I guess I changed my mind." I snapped.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the meal. No one felt like speaking. After dinner I got up and left. I took my bow and quiver of arrows and walked off into the forest. I found the clearing I used to come too when I lived here. Before Murtagh and I left. I used to come here all the time. Sometimes to think, and other times to just work on my aim. I took a few shots and hit several different trees. I then started making patterns in the trees. A heart, a star, a circle, I just aimed and shot. I didn't miss a single one.

_Good. _I thought. _My aim is still as good as it used to be._

Suddenly I felt like someone was watching me. I took out an arrow and fit it to the string before I could even think. I took my aim. I couldn't see my target, but I could tell where whoever it was was hiding. Murtagh stepped out of the bushes and I lowered my bow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." I told him.

"Something is wrong, Dora. What's bothering you."

Dora. He's the only one who ever called me that. No one else knew the nickname he had given me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered. It was very quiet, but he still heard me.

"Ava told you. Because she asked me not to tell anyone."

He walked over to me and hugged me. I pushed him away.

"You lied to me!" I shouted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

I was so mad at him. How could he not remember!

" You said you would never hide anything from me! ANYTHING!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You're sorry! Oh well that just makes everything all better!" I said sarcastically. " You lie to me about your sister and then you think everything will be fixed by you saying sorry? You promised you would never lie to me about ANYTHING!" I was sobbing by now. I was sooooooooooooooooooooo MAD!

_He lied to me then just said he was sorry! How could he think he could fix this by just saying sorry!___**Because you forgave him for bringing you here after he said he was sorry. **_Well that's different! _**No it's not. You forgave him after he said sorry and he brought you here. You hate this place more than anything and he brought you back. You forgave him and all he said was 'I'm sorry'. **_But he also said he loved me. _**Just because he didn't say it this time does it mean he doesn't still love you? **_No. But he said he would NEVER lie to me about ANYTHING! _** So? **_Would you just SHUT UP! _** I'm you. I can't shut up. **

I hate having arguments with myself. I never won… well maybe I did… just not the part of me I wanted to win.

"Please forgive me." Murtagh pleaded. "I wanted to tell you, but she made me swear in the Ancient Language that I wouldn't tell anyone."

I thought about it for a moment. The other half of me was right. I had forgiven him for much more than lying to me. But for some reason I just couldn't forgive him for this. Just then Ava walked into the clearing. From the look on her face I could tell she had heard everything.

"Please don't fight because of me." She begged.

For some reason the look on her face made me forgive Murtagh. I loved him and I knew he loved me. He had made a promise to his little sister. And I had no doubt it was to keep her safe.

"The reason I asked him not to tell you is because I was afraid. I've been acting as an agent for the Varden for the past few years. I didn't want to anyone to know I existed. I wanted everyone to think I had disappeared. I'm sorry. I sould have let him tell you." Ava looked at me and I could tell she was telling the truth. I looked at Murtagh. Then back at Ava. Suddenly I recognized her.

"ADELIN?" I asked… well more screamed actually. "You went by Adelin when you were with the Varden, didn't you?"

"Yes I did." She told me.

" I know you! You were with the Varden while we moved to Surda! You were there when Nasuada was almost assassinated!" I was very excited now. Adelin… I mean Ava... had been my best friend while she had been with the Varden.

"Yes… wait… ADDIE!" she shrieked.

Addie is the nickname she had given me and she always called me that. We hugged, each realizing who the other was. Murtagh just stared at us in disbelief.

"You two know each other?" he asked.

"Yes, love we know each other." I told him.

"Let's get back to the castle." said Murtagh as he snaked an arm around my waist. "Galbatorix is probably wondering where we ran off to"

"Probably." I said. I honestly didn't care about Galbatorix right that moment. I had my best friend and the man I loved with me and I was perfectly happy. I had no desire to go back to the caslte so that galbatorix could ruin that.

**There it is! Chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. Like I said, things have been CRAZY! Hope you like it!**


End file.
